The Rise
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella becomes angry and wishes for dark magic. This sets off a chain of events. What happens when the Dark Lord comes into her life? What secrets have Charlie and Renee hidden from Bella?  ch4 fixed
1. Chapter 1

I've recently stumbled upon a crossover I actually like. Normally, I hate crossovers. But I stumbled upon a new Voldemort/Bella pairing from fitever and it caught my interest. After some reading (about 4 hours worth actually) I decided that I do not mind Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers as long as it's a dark pairing. (Which means I don't like Harry/Bella fan fictions.) So, after reading a few and sitting here in contemplation of stories, I decided to give this one a shot. Seeing as it is an impulsive story, it will NOT be sent to my beta.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I simply own whatever crosses my mind for the story and any characters I may happen to create.

Chapter One - WHAT A PLEASANT NIGHTMARE

Bella's Point Of View

I sat at my computer, finishing what was left of my high school home schooling. After the Cullens left, I had found little interest in Forks High School. I cut myself off from everyone and after several parent teacher conferences about my disinterest, Charlie had decided I could school myself from home VIA an online course. The house was quiet since Charlie now worked mainly at night so that we could spend a little time together during the day. I sighed as I started spinning in my chair. The spinning made my mind wander, which made me think of Edward and his family, which made me very angry. I found myself wishing I was supernatural so that I could gain revenge. I didn't want to be a vampire, because then I wouldn't really gain anything. I didn't want to be a werewolf because I didn't want the threat of imprinting. I didn't want to be a fairy or a centaur even. No, none of those would do. I closed my laptop and laid down on my bed with my hands behind my head. I started imagining myself as a dark witch. I pictured myself wearing a dark cloak, fire in my eyes as I tortured Edward to death with magic that he couldn't deflect and that Alice couldn't see coming. I pictured myself commanding attention as a dark witch, having others with the same ideals close and forming an alliance to take down all those who had harmed us. I smiled evilly to myself as I pictured it before falling asleep.

_I was standing around in a circle of people in a graveyard. I looked around but I saw no faces as everyone's heads were bowed down and covered with cloaks. I broke the circle and tried to get the others to pay attention to me. "Hello? What's going on here? Why are we in a graveyard? Hello? What is going ON!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light and turned quickly. I stared in awe. Standing on a broken grave that created sort of a platform stood the most gorgeous man ever. He radiated power and simply screamed darkness. I figured if I was level with him, he would stand tall enough for me to have to tilt my head up to look at him, but not enough to be too tall. Time seemed to freeze as I took him in. Even in his dark cloak I could tell he had broad shoulders, and I imagined a very fit body underneath. His hair was a darker brown than mine, set off dangerously with dark eyes. He was, in my opinion, flawless. He made Edward seem like the high school nerd. I stepped forward cautiously as I noticed him staring at me. "Can you hear me?" I asked softly, grounded by his presence. "I can." He replied, his voice smooth but carrying a dark aura with it that sent a shiver down my spine. "Do you know why I am here?" "You are here, my dear, because you wished for darkness. I am the princess of darkness. In time, you will come to me. Until then, simply know that all you want will be given to you in time, and that you WILL have your vendetta as you help me with mine." I tried to say more but my voice caught and everything started to swirl in a dark mist. The graveyard and hooded figures faded, taking him with it. "WAIT!" I yelled, seeing only those dark and piercing eyes. "WAIT!" I screamed again, trying to reach, only to be sucked into darkness._

"WAIT!" I screamed out, sitting up in bed with sweat running down my forehead and my arm reaching out. I breathed heavily and looked around, noticing I was back in my room. "Was it all a dream?" I spoke aloud to myself. His dark eyes floated back into my mind and I was even more confused. I decided to wait it out, as he said. I hadn't even learned his name. I felt branded, as if I was marked for something. I also felt more powerful. I felt a tingling in my fingertips and looked down at them. I heard a noise on the porch and got up to go downstairs, without even looking at the clock to see if it could have been Charlie. I took them one at a time, peeking down slowly. "Charlie? Is that you?" I asked cautiously. As I reached the door, I opened it quickly to find no one there. Looking down, I saw a letter. I looked around and upon seeing no one, retreated inside. I locked the door and opened up the sealed letter. **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I smiled evilly. "What a pleasant nightmare, if you could call it a nightmare." I proceeded to sit on the couch and read my letter, waiting for Charlie to come home. I decided to trust the man in my nightmare dream, and see where things would go. What was the worst that could happen?**

**I'm going to try to finish all of this in one shot so I can just post the finished thing. Even so, I would like to hear what you all think of each chapter so please try to review each chapter. Those who do will have a special mention at the end and I will take your requests for future stories (within reason) and try my best to write one specifically for you.**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

After some serious thought, I've decided to post an official disclaimer for this fan fiction so I can simply write. There is one in chapter one, but any others you see are simply habit.

DISCLAIMER! I do not own the original books of this series. I only own any plot occurrences, original characters and individual thoughts I come up with. Any similarities to any other story like this is merely coincidental and proof that great minds do indeed think alike.

The content of this story is subject to change. This story will have dark tendencies and therefore has been rated M for darkness, language, future sexual content and violence. I do not condone the reading of this fan fiction by underage persons and am not responsible for the reading of this story by anyone under age 18.

You have been properly warned.

Now for a rhyming disclaimer.

~* Those who seek fluff abound, turn back now because it wont be found. There is darkness and evil games. To young ones who read, I shall not be blamed. Bella is not who she appears, and may indeed become something some people fear. Again I repeat, you have been warned. Those who proceed, I hope you see this as a treat. *~


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Dark Lord

Voldemort Point of View

I felt a new power. It was dark and strong and it made a thrill run through my body. Whoever it was wished for revenge and dark power very badly. I called my followers to me and we apparated to the graveyard. I stood on the broken grave of my parents and called the new power forth. My followers knew not to say anything and to keep their heads down. A girl appeared. She was very slender, but I could feel the power that had been unleashed in her. I knew Dumbledore would have felt it and she would be called into Hogwarts soon. I made a mental note to instruct Lucius Malfoy to have his son, Draco, watch her closely. I would need her to create alliances there with the light in order to help her cause, while still being loyal. I would reveal myself officially in time. I watched as she tried to get answers from my followers. Starting to talk normally and then screaming. I couldn't help but think she was beautiful. I knew instantly she had to have been a Pure Blood to command my attention so. Her long hair was shiny and looked like caramel-colored silk. As she finally noticed me, I took in her honey eyes and full lips. She finally spoke, her voice soft and velvety to match her. She asked questions, and I answered them without revealing to much. Once I promised that all would be revealed in time, I sent her away. I was inwardly shocked to find it made me feel off to send her away. I was drawn to this female in a way I had never felt before. It gave me even more reason to have her watched and taken care of.

The next morning I was informed by my spy at Hogwarts, Severus Snape, that the girl's name was Isabella Swan and that Dumbledore had indeed sent her acceptance letter out. I rejoiced endlessly inside. Swan was a powerful name and very pure. I had thought all the Swans to have been wiped out. She was, in face, neice to Bellatrix Lestrange. She would probably be quite pleased to hear that her sister had not been killed. "Send for Draco." I ordered. He was in front of me within the moment. He bowed, "You wished to see me, my lord?" "Yes. It seems your extended family of the Swans were not wiped out after all. Your distant cousin, Isabella, has had her powers awakened. I expect that her powers were sealed off by Dumbledore. I also know that she has been sent a letter inviting her to Hogwarts, even though she should technically be in her final year like you. Dumbledore must have heard of her awakening as I have and sent for her to recruit her to the light. I have, however, felt the darkness in her and feel she will be delivered into Slytherin with you. Take care of her. Make sure she allies herself with the right wrong people and that she is not messed with." He nodded, "Yes, My Lord." "Go now. You will be missed if you're here much longer." He bowed again and then was gone.

Note: It's short for a reason. I don't want to mix his point of view with hers and I have to get into the stuff with her and Charlie, Hogwarts and the sorting, and all that. Don't worry. We will be back in the Dark Lord's head again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - And I Can't Wait To Get There Again

Bella Point of View

Once Charlie got home and I showed him the letter from the place called Hogwarts, he seemed shocked. "I thought we had been forgotten." He started talking to himself about losing some dark mark, powers being lost, and the loss of someone called Bellatrix being the reason him and my mother fell apart. I also heard the name Voldemort and felt confusion. Before I could ask a question, there was a knock on the door. Charlie stopped his rambling and walked to the door. I saw him stiffen and wondered who it was. "Professor." He grumbled, allowing an old man to step through. He wore the strange robes I saw in my dream, only a different color. He had long, flowing silver hair that went with an equally long and flowing beard and mustache. He wore half moon glasses but his silver-blue eyes still held what I perceived as knowledge. "Hello to you Charlie. I trust you are well. Where is Renee?" Charlie's eyes turned cold, "She left me after the binding of our powers and loss to OUR world. She couldn't live like a muggle and when we couldn't find a solution, she left. I'm sure she'll be shocked to hear about our daughter, seeing as we had lost our magic while she was in the womb." The old man turned to me and I stood defiantly by my father. Anyone who upset him didn't settle with me right. He smiled politely, "Hello Isabella-" "It's BELLA." I snapped. He nodded once, "My apologies, Bella. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster at Hogwarts. It's a school of magic. Usually you would have been invited upon your 12th birthday, but certain circumstances have changed that. We offer you a place to learn your craft. You will have to have special classes to get up to the speed of your other classes, but we invite you to our world." "May I have time to think about it?" I asked, glancing at Charlie to convey that we would talk. Charlie nodded and I looked back to Dumbledore. The old man nodded, "Classes start in one week. If you board the train to Hogwarts from the station in Seattle, I shall take that as your acceptance." With that, he left.

Charlie and I sat in the kitchen. I prepared dinner while he started to tell me about the magical world. Once dinner was finished, I sat in front of him with my plate. "So, why were our powers taken away?" He looked weary, "There was a man, a great man. He was the most powerful wizard of the world and because he wanted to be the leader by any means, he was called the Dark Lord. He went to Hogwarts and learned all he could. He practiced what some call Dark Magic. He was a great man and once he began to rise, he had many followers. Your mother and I followed him. We were given the name Death Eaters. We did whatever was needed for our Lord to come to power; Tortured people, killed people and destroyed many things. Then there was a terrible night. A young boy named Harry Potter was protected by his mother when the Dark Lord went to kill him and he lost his powers. Both his parents were killed, but he lived. Your mother and I tried to go into hiding once we found she was pregnant with you, but we were found by the Ministry of Magic. They stripped us of our powers upon that damn professor's recommendations, as well as yours. We were banished to this retched world, and were lost to our family. Your mother had a sister who you were halfway named after. Actually, she had two. One was captured and sent to a prison called Azkaban, while the other was protected by her wealthy husband. Bellatrix was your mother's favorite sister as they were both quite excentric with their tortures and often tortured together. Once she lost her, she went crazy. None of us were cut out for muggle life, but it killed your mother. She tried to get messages to Azkaban and Bellatrix, even to Cissy Malfoy, but none made it. When we couldn't figure out a solution, she left. She couldn't be reminded of her magical life. The only thing she kept was you."

He answered a few more questions and then I decided I would go, if only to learn more about this. I confessed that I was interested in the dark magic and he smiled almost devilishly. "Of course you are. Being a Death Eater is your birth right. Dark Magic is in your blood." I fell asleep that night with an evil joy.

Renee was notified of the new development the next morning. She immediately left the life she had made in Florida and came back home to coo over my new powers. She was sure the Dark Lord would restore them to their former glory as they had always hoped they would be found. I was taught what little they could, and the day before I was to leave they took me to get my things.

While at a pet shop, I saw a snake in a cage. It was a beautiful white snake. I was about to ask the shop keeper about it when I heard it in my head. _You will be great, young one. _I looked around, but saw no one. "Was that you?" I asked the snake. It nodded, "_You have the ability to speak and hear me, dear Dark Child." _I smiled gleefully. I told the snake to hold on and ran to tell my parents, secretly, about what had occurred. They smiled and bought me the snake. "You're sure you want her?" the shopkeeper asked. I nodded, "She's beautiful." It seemed as if she wanted to say more, but the money more than silenced her urge. As we walked out, the beautiful snake draped herself about my neck almost regally. "_My name is Caligo. It means Darkness in Latin. Thank you for saving me from that prison, mistress." I smiled at her, "But of course. You are very beautiful and I feel you will be a very nice companion." We conversed lightly during the day. She was very smart and I enjoyed her immensely. She notified me that my wand's companion used to belong to the Dark Lord's second in command who had fallen in the war. Apparently, she had been very powerful and very beautiful. Caligo thought that maybe I was her meant to take her place and it brought me joy inwardly. I had made my choice to serve the Dark Lord if I could find him, and it would bring me great honor to be his second in command. She also told me that his second had not been his lover, but his sister. It confused me as to why it would be relevant but I didn't ask and we continued our shopping. _

_Once we were back home and my stuff was packed, I fell asleep with Caligo curled along the railing of my headboard. I had very dark and very pleasant dreams, the dark eyes from my previous dream haunting me sweetly._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Destinations, Allies, Enemies and Deception

Bella Point of View

I was woken early by my parents. I noticed that with the hope of their old life back, my parents had seemed to come back together. It made me happy, though I had accepted their split just fine. We drove to the train station in Seattle and I looked for the platform number. When I didn't see it, I stopped in front of a brick wall and looked at them in askance. "Go through the wall." They said simply, and then walked through it. Perplexed, I looked at Caligo. She simply nodded and I pushed my cart of things through the wall. I arrived on the proposed platform. A bunch of other witches and wizards were there. Some small, some older, some parents of students boarding a train called the Hogwarts Express. It seems it was almost time to depart so after handing off my things minus Caligo and a carry-on messenger back full of things, I bid my parents goodbye and boarded the train. I found an empty compartment fairly quickly and put my robes on over my clothes. Caligo and I started talking about the school and how it would only be proper for me to be "sorted" into Slytherin house when I heard the door open.

Since I had been warned not to draw more attention that needed, Caligo and I stopped talking and I looked to the door. Three boys were standing there dressed in robes that I had learned to be the crest of my rightful house. I smirked, "Can I help you?" They were almost in a triangle formation, the two at the back being rather fat and stupid looking. The one in front was tall, slender, and had looks similar to my mother. "You're in our compartment." I looked around, "I don't see your name on it Blondie." He gaped and then smirked right back, stepping in and instructing the others to close the door. He sat in front of me, "My name is Draco Malfoy. Who might you be?" My eyes widened, "Did you say MALFOY?" His smirk became more pronounced, "You've heard of me?" "Only recently. My name is Isabella Swan." I saw a flash of recognition. "Did you say SWAN?" I laughed and nodded. "Are your parents Charlie and Renee?" I nodded again and a smile graced his face, "Well then. That makes us cousins." I laughed, "Looks like it." "Aunt Bella will be pleased." "Isn't she in Azkaban?" He glanced at his two fatheads. "Go get food." They simply grunted and left. He locked the door and drew a curtain for privacy. He sat back in front of me with a serious look on his face. "First, tell me what you know." I told him everything, even a few things he didn't know about how my family had fallen. Once I finished, he simply nodded and then sat back, "Aunt Bella was released by the Dark Lord. He found a way back to power and is biding his time. I've actually been instructed to keep watch over you, but I had no idea why. It didn't really click with me."

I felt sick pleasure at the fact that Voldemort had instructed me to be protected. We talked the entire train ride. I even introduced him to Caligo. She was quite taken by him and was pleasantly surprised to learn that he could speak in the language we speak called Parseltongue. He told me about how I was to try to align myself with the one named Harry Potter if it was possible, since it was almost guaranteed I would be in Slytherin. After learning what I needed to know and do, I readily agreed. It would bring me more favor with a powerful man who was interested in me and my family respected. I would do anything.

Once we arrived, I was instructed to stand with the first years. I was slightly embarrassed, but did as instructed. I looked at Draco sitting at his table and smirked at him. I could tell my cousin and I would be quite the pair here at Hogwarts. After an explanation of my situation and an introduction, I was asked to sit for sorting. The hat didn't even touch my head, which caused me to smirk more, before it screamed out "SLYTHERIN!" I stepped down, flipped my hair and walked to my table. I covertly sought the eye of Potter and once I caught his eye, I smiled at him. The frizzy haired brunette beside him looked back and forth to us strangely but he seemed interested. I sat beside Draco and looked back at the boy, "Potter is interested." We both laughed darkly and he glanced over at him, "This is good. It will please the Dark Lord." We began to eat and I was introduced to some need to know people, as well as warned who to stay away from. I was told the frizzy girl was a mud blood named Granger and the red head beside her was named Ronald Weasley. They were constantly with Potter and always protected him. "I'll play them all. I'll tear them all apart so they're weak, and then once they figure it out then it will be too late." "Good luck," A girl named Pansy, who I learned was Draco's kind of girlfriend, warned me. "We've all tried," Draco continued, "No one has came close." I looked back at the 'Golden Three' and smirked evilly, "I'm destined."

I found that I was given my own room in the common room dorm simply because I was not used to sharing. I had a meeting with Dumbledore after I was settled. I turned on my I-Pod dock and Pansy came in. "Is that Hollywood Undead?" "You listen to muggle music?" She sat on my bed, "It's pretty common for the newer generation because we have to blend in. We have our own wizard bands, but muggle music is popular too. We also have I-Pods and such, because muggle technology is common." I nodded, "Guess the two worlds aren't so far apart." We sat listening to music and talking about what muggle artists we hate and which ones we love until my meeting with Dumbledore. Draco walked me to his office. "Good luck. He'll try to recruit you." He warned. "My allegiance is to our Lord." I said darkly. He nodded and left me. I entered.

The old man sat behind his desk. "Hello, miss Swan. I'm glad you decided to attend." "It is my birthright is it not?" He looked taken aback, but continued to speak. I let it go on, not really paying attention but giving the appropriate answers. I don't know how long he spoke until he gave me my schedule and dismissed me. I went back to the common room and wrote a letter to my parents. Caligo was curled up happily on my bed asleep. I smiled at her and sent the owl off with my letter before laying beside her on the silver and green comforter and falling asleep myself. I could only hope to meet Lord Voldemort soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Plans to Meet

Voldemort Point of View

Over the next few weeks, I had status reports from Severus and Draco. It was almost time for their winter break. Apparently, Bella had advanced in her classes quite quickly, even surpassing the one called Granger in Potter's circle. I was quite pleased at the reports of her loyalty from Draco. I decided that I would meet her officially during their break. She would be spending it at the Malfoy Manor, and her parents would be brought as well so I could re-claim my faithful followers. Bellatrix was beside herself with happiness at seeing her sister and meeting her niece. Narcissa was also quite pleased, but kept herself more reserved in her happiness. It was only expected of Bellatrix to be a bit strange though, as she had been in Azkaban.

I had to meet her in a public place so that I could gauge her feelings about me before truly knowing who I was. I arranged for Draco to take her to a night club in our magical world, where I would introduce myself without telling her who I was. I would tell her my birth name, Tom Riddle. When I had been in her dream, I felt attraction. If it was true, I could not allow her to fall into the light or it would be a weakness.

The last report about her came the morning before vacation. Apparently, she had torn apart the Ron kid and Harry. They were fighting over her attentions, which in turn made the mud blood girl jealous. The three would not have contact over break. It pleased me that she was able to do her job well, but it also concerned me. I did not want her to have affection for another, as I had already laid a claim on her inwardly. Draco assured me it was all an act and I reminded myself I could officially mark her as mine soon. After all, she was loyal to Lord Voldemort; and after meeting Tom Riddle I could see where her attraction was also. It would be a test for me as well. Ever since I had re-gained my humanly appearance, no one would know who I was. It would be a test to see if anyone would look at me and see the resemblance to the old Tom Riddle.

She met Bellatrix that afternoon upon arrival at Malfoy Manor as well as Narcissa. My body screamed when I did not reveal myself then and there and I had to mentally shake myself. This girl was a weakness. I had to possess her before it was discovered. I knew my followers would not think me soft, but I was shocked at the rapid changes. Her voice floated up to the room I was in. I listened to the way she spoke, obviously overjoyed at meeting her aunts. I also heard Renee and Charlie enter and once Bella was dismissed to get ready for the club, they were brought to me. "My Lord," They chorused while bowing. "Rise." I instructed. They did, looking at me in reverence. "Your daughter has interested me. If she returns it, she will be mine." I felt their pride at my statement. "You two were taken from our world unwillingly, and yet you still honor me. For this, I restore you." I could fell their relief once they had their magic back. "Go spend time with your family before you leave, Renee. I know you have missed your sisters." She smiled softly, "Thank you, My Lord." They both left and I was left alone again.

The night came swiftly. I dressed in dark pants and a black collared shirt. I had a Slytherin crest necklace on, and tucked it inside my shirt but to where it was still able to be seen. When I arrived at the club, Darkness, I sought out Draco. He caught my eye and motioned to the bathroom. I walked over to the table and sat down, "When she comes back, simply introduce me as a friend." He nodded and she was back shortly. She was dressed in clothes that made me inwardly growl with arousal and claim. She wore a silver and green skintight halter top, a necklace matching mine around her neck proudly. Her lower half was deliciously wrapped in a tight black miniskirt, giving me a lovely view of her shapely legs before ending at her feet, which were slid into a pair of black Jimmy Choo heels. Glancing into her eyes I noticed smoky Slytherin green eye shadow and slivery eyeliner, her lips glossed in a light glitter lip-gloss. Her hair was loose, and I resisted the urge to run my fingers through it. In short, Bella Swan was every man in the club's wet dream, minus Draco. She looked at me in slight recognition but said nothing. "Who is this Draco?" "This is an old friend. He's known me my entire life. His name is Tom. This is my cousin Bella." I took her hand and kissed it softly, never breaking eye contact, "It's nice to meet you." I saw a slight blush before she caught herself and smirked inwardly. It was a very good sign for me.

We talked for a few moments and I casually asked if she had a boyfriend. She glanced at Draco and he motioned to my necklace. She smiled almost darkly and leaned towards me, "I pretend to have my eye on a few men, but only for Him. I hope he'll reward me with a meeting." I smirked, "Maybe he will sooner than you think." A look of confusion flashed quickly. "Would you like to dance?" She smiled softly and we stood as some muggle song came on. I pulled her close to me with a cocky smirk. She mirrored it and moved against me. My body clicked against hers and I knew instantly that the hunches were right. This girl, this powerful wizard, was meant to be my Dark Queen. I was also quite pleased at the seductive and fluid way she danced with me. I knew her body knew it was mine, even if she wasn't certain yet. It seemed the more we danced the more she let herself feel. She turned in my arms during the chorus of one song and I knew she was lost in feeling.

****I see you all over me (In my head); you fulfill my fantasy (In my head).****

**The way her body moved against mine was better than anything I had ever felt, not that I'd felt much before learning of her existence. I trailed my lips over the curve of her neck as she grinded against me, earning a soft moan from her. I skimmed my lips up to the sensitive area behind her hear and bit down softly, pulling her tighter back against me. She tilted her head slightly and leaned back against me, "Tom." Her breathy moan of my name was my undoing. "Do you want me, Bella?" I purred in her ear. "Yes." She hissed out. I signaled to Draco. It was time for me to reveal myself to her. She had to know who I was before this went farther. He appeared quite quickly, causing Bella to growl in frustration. "What is it, Draco?" She snapped. I laughed lightly, the sound covered up by the music. "Mom just sent me a text message. Apparently we have a very important guest coming and we're needed back at the manor." This earned another growl. His eyes met mine, "Will we see you around, Tom?" I smirked as I felt Bella's heartbeat pick up, "Of course." And with that, I disappeared into the crowd and apparated back to the manor to await their arrival. I heard the distinct POP seconds after. "Is he here yet?" I heard Draco ask, although he knew the answer. "He just arrived." Bellatrix answered. "Who would that be, Aunt Trixie?" I heard Bella ask. Trixie was quite a new nickname for my most bloodthirsty follower. I stood at the top of the stairs and saw her at the bottom, her back to me. "The Dark Lord." I answered. I saw her stiffen slightly before turning around slowly. Once her eyes met mine, she gasped.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Beneath It All

Bella Point of View

I was highly pissed off. I sensed something so much deeper with Tom but once we started dancing, it had been carnal. He set me on fire. I felt almost guilty though. I had pledged my life to the Dark Lord, and even if he happened to be a fellow death eater there was no guarantee we would be given permission to be together. It didn't stop the rage after Draco had interrupted my feelings to tell me we had to go home. Tom said we would see him around, but it didn't help the rage swirling. It was like my body craved his when we parted dancing. His lips on my neck had shot thrills through me. I was no virgin, but I had never felt that before! Upon arriving, I saw Aunt Trixie with Aunt Cissie at the foot of the stairs talking. I asked who our visitor was. The voice that answered shocked me to the core. "The Dark Lord." I turned slowly and my eyes met Tom's. Looking up at him, I felt the commanding presence from the dream that had started all this and gasped. "YOU! It was you in my dream, Tom? Why and how were you in my dream?" He smirked as he began descending the stairs. "Is it not obvious to you by now, my dear Bella?" He was suddenly in front of me and I looked around to see if my aunts would scold him for not acting better. My aunts and Draco had their heads bowed down in respect. I slowly looked back to Tom, "You're…?" I quickly bowed my head, "Forgive me, My Lord." He chuckled, the sound sending shivers down my spine. He placed a hand on my cheek, "Look at me." He commanded. I slowly lifted my eyes to him. "You were not meant to know just yet. You have been quite loyal, but I felt a tie to you in the dream." I was speechless. "Come with me?" I simply nodded, as if he even had to ask. He dismissed my family members and took my hand. "Hold on." I nodded again and with a POP we apparated.

We appeared in a field of beautiful flowers. A grand manor was off in the distance. Not too far away was a small stream. "Do you like it here?" I was unable to speak. My mind was reeling. I had acted shamefully in front of the Dark Lord. I felt his presence close behind me and melted when I felt his hand on my hip. He turned me to face him, "What is wrong?" "I.. I acted shamefully, My Lord." He chuckled, "Having hormones is nothing to be ashamed of, for one. For two, has your mind not put it together. You were made for me, dear Bella. Your power rivals my own in a way I have not seen since my own sister. Our connection simply intensifies your feelings. You are free to reject them and simply be another follower in my army." My eyes widened. I had toyed with the thought of being his mate, but to really be his mate? "If you don't mind my asking, how is this possible?" He led us over to a hanging swing like you'd see on a lawn, only it was hanging from vines attached to nothing. It started to rock as he looked out into the distance. "No one ever knows how mates happen. My sister once said that I had a weakness in the form of a woman. I was harsh and cold and she only knew me. We killed our parents together. I do, however, know what finally brought you to me. Your rage and need for revenge was so strong I felt your dark magic." I stiffened and then growled, "Yes." I explained about Edward and his family. "I know all this already." He stated. I nodded. "I assure you that you will have your revenge. My intel tells me that they have joined the light." I growled, "OF COURSE THEY WOULD!" He chuckled and I blushed. We were silent for awhile until he turned me to face him, "My question for you, is if you will accept this bond." "Of course!" I saw him smile and my heart stopped. I didn't know he did smile, then again he had admitted to changes with me. "Do you accept the Dark Mark as well?" I smiled, "I've been waiting, My Lord." He nodded, "And you have served me well. You have cut Potter away from some of his most important allies. Though he still has the order, he will be more vulnerable." I blushed. His face turned serious as he pulled out his wand and I gave my oath. Then his eyes turned gentle, "You will see things, my dear, that may be harsh. I am only a feeling man with you. Do not be alarmed." "Of course not, my Lord." He smirked, "You can still call me Tom. It was my name before I became Voldemort." I nodded. I stared into my eyes, "I ask one thing right now, Tom." "What is it?" My heartbeat quickened, "Kiss me."

Note: I know it's short but now we will have a little Dark Lord time again.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Dark Mates

Voldemort Point of View

I growled primally at her request. My lips crashed down on hers as I pulled her possessively into my lap. She groaned softly and my tongue swept into her mouth as her fingers tangled in my hair. Her taste was intoxicating and I was set on fire internally at our connection. She broke away to gasp for breath and I moved back to her neck, biting and tasting her skin. I earned another moan from her and she tilted her head to give me access as she had at Darkness. Her fingers tangled in my hair began to pull softly as I earned more moans and pleasured sighs from her. The sounds further aroused me, and I pulled her hips tighter against me. She moved her hips against mine unconsciously. My urges were screaming to take her, to claim her as mine even more. She tugged my head backwards and my eyes locked on hers. I saw fire and lust and possession, feelings I was sure were mirrored in my own gaze. She tugged my head back more and rolled her hips against me as she leaned down to ravage my neck as I had done hers. I hissed in her ear as she bit down on the sensitive part of my neck. Her tongue flicked out to taste my skin and she purred. I slid a hand from her waist to trail down her skirt to her soft legs, moving inward to stroke the soft skin of her inner thigh. She purred louder and nipped at the spot. I growled and picked her up to swiftly move us to the ground, my body pinning hers underneath it. I felt the heat through my pants as she wrapped her legs tighter around my waist and we grinded together. She ran a hand underneath my shirt and left a trail of fire across my skin anywhere she touched. Our lips met again and she pulled back once her fingers trailed over my abs. A smirk graced her face, "I was right." I smirked as well, "About what?" "When you were in my dreams and I looked you over, I bet myself that you had a hot body underneath those robes of yours." I simply brought my lips back to hers, causing her free hand to tangle back into my hair. Her soft moans into my mouth caused my mind to keep screaming to take her right here, to make her scream for me and to have her writhing beneath me. But I knew this wasn't the place. She was my mate and I would NOT take her on the ground. I pulled away gently and rolled off her. We both panted for breath and then she rolled halfway to tangle her legs in mine, "Why did you stop?" She kissed my neck softly and I groaned, "Because I cannot bring myself to take you on the ground, my dear." I felt her smirk against my neck, "I guess I will accept that answer." I looked up at the sky and noticed it was beginning to turn to Twilight. "We should go back to the manor." I said softly. "We should." She replied, resting her head against my shoulder. We lay there a few moments longer before we stood. She straightened her clothes and I helped her remove some debris from her hair. I felt pride as I took in her appearance. Though she looked presentable, it was also obvious that she had been ravaged by me, especially with my bite marks on her neck. I held my hand out to her and she slid hers into mine. I pulled her against me roughly, earning a seductive laugh as I brought her lips back to mine and apparated us to the manor.

My lips left hers as we arrived back in the foyer of Malfoy manor. I heard footsteps down the hall and we both slightly turned our head to see Lucius coming down the hall from his office. He looked shocked to see us but quickly bowed his head, "My Lord." "Hello Lucius." He lifted his head. "Hello Uncle Lucius." Bella chimed in. He raised his head and gave my mate a soft smile. "Hello Bella. I was quite happy to hear of your being found. Even happier was the news that you were allied with us instead of the light." She nodded and laid her head against my chest. "So, you are the mate to the Dark Lord." Charlie was standing at the top of the stairs. "Yes she is. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked him, challenging him with my eyes. "No, My Lord. I'm quite pleased." I nodded and turned my attention to Bella. She looked up at me and I kissed her softly, "I have to leave you now. I have business to attend to, but I will be back." She frowned slightly, "When will I see you again?" I was happy that she wanted to be close at all times. It would make things a lot easier. "I will be back tonight. Your family and yourself, including your aunts and uncle and cousin, will be staying at my manor. Sources have recently told me that the Order will be here to investigate. Go pack your things. I will be back by the night." She nodded and kissed me softly. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled, "I'll have time to feel Caligo." I raised an eyebrow, "What is a Caligo?" She laughed, "She is my snake. She's beautiful and white and a dear friend to me." "I also have a snake. His name is Nagini. Perhaps they will enjoy each other's company at the manor." "Perhaps." She smirked. I kissed her once more and left her to go to her room while I left to prepare for the arrival of my mate and her family, as well as take care of some business.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Together and Apart

Bella Point of View

After Tom left, I made a stop to Draco's room. I knocked softly and the door opened. He was on his desk watching TV. He turned it off and turned to me, "Well?" I smiled, "Guess who is currently dating the Dark Lord?" He smiled, "I knew it." We talked for awhile before I left to pack. Caligo lifted her head as I entered the room, "_Where have you been?" _I smiled, "I have been with the Dark Lord. I am his mate." Her tongue flicked up and I held out my arm for her to slither up and take her place around my neck. "_I had the feeling you were to be mate to Him. He is very powerful, as are you. Are you not nervous about how cruel he will have to be to his followers who disobey in front of you?" _I frowned at her, "Of course not. At one point, I expected to be in the same position as everyone else. Just because he will have to still be strong in front of the others does not bother me. I do not fear him. I love him." She nodded her head and we shared a nice conversation while I packed. When I told her of Nagini, I thought I heard a sigh come from her. "What is it?" I asked. _"Another snake with whom to talk to while you're gone. Perhaps he and I shall become friends." _I smirked, "Or more." She said nothing and I laughed. It would be quite fitting for the snakes of the Dark Rulers to become mates as well. Caligo and I laid down on my bed after I finished packing and I soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

I was woken up by a soft kiss. I stretched softly. "If this is anyone other than my mate I shall have you tortured." I heard his soft laugh and opened one eye, "Hello love." "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and sat up, "How long have you been here?" "About an hour. I had a lovely conversation with Caligo. She's quite an impressive snake." _"Impresssssssive indeed." _I heard. I glanced around and saw a rather large green snake wrapped around my headboard. "You must be Nagini." He nodded, "_Nice to meet you Misssssstresssss." I smiled, "You hiss a lot don't you?" "He only does it when he's excited over something. It's usually death." I laughed and put my arms around Tom's neck, kissing him softly once more, "You hiss when you're excited too." His eyes flashed darkly and I smirked. He helped me sit up and I felt Caligo around my neck. "Let's go home." I said softly. He smiled lightly and nodded, Nagini wrapping around his arm. He put his free arm around my waist and pulled me to him. Our lips met in a soft kiss as he apparated us to his manor._

_Nagini and Caligo slithered off to spend time with each other as Tom took my hand and led me to the dining room. My family was all there, as well as several parents of classmates of mine. He pulled out the chair to his right for me and I sat, nodding my thanks. "This is Bella." He addressed the group, "She is my mate and therefore your mistress. You will treat her with respect, or suffer the consequences." His voice was cold, filled with power. Everyone nodded. His face softened a bit, "Good. And now, my family, let us eat." Over the course of dinner, I learned that the Death Eaters were like a part of our family, as he had said. We were a little dysfunctional, but we were a family nonetheless. Once dinner was over, Tom took me on a tour of the manor and then showed me to OUR room. It was decorated in the Slytherin colors and I loved it. There was a large bed in the center of the room and I stretched out on the silk comforter. He sat beside me and I put my head in his lap. "I have to go back to school in two days. What shall I do?" He ran his fingers through my hair, "You will continue as you have been. Stay close to Potter, but not too close. Gain his trust. We will not be able to see each other, but I will get messages to you." I groaned, "You need to invest in a cell phone." He laughed, "For you, I shall. I have always seen muggle devices as un-needed, but I shall get one to stay closer to you." I rolled onto my back and ran my fingertips softly over his cheek, "I am so scared that I will wake up and this will all be a dream." He took my hand and kissed my fingertips softly. "This is no dream." He ran his tongue over my Dark Mark lightly and a shiver ran down my spine. I sat up and moved to put my free hand around his neck and my eyes met his. "What is it, Bella?" I smiled softly, "It's just so strange. Not only did I get my wish to have power, but I've found that what I thought was love is not love. What I had felt for Edward is nothing compared to what I feel for you." He smirked softly, "And what is that?" I brought my lips close to his, teasing him as he teased me, "What I feel for you, my Dark Mate, is love." I saw a light in his eyes, "I love you as well." _

_My eyes closed as our lips met softly. His caressed mine and I willingly opened to him. As he deepened the kiss, we laid back on our bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. This was different than all the other kisses and touches we had shared. The lust was there, but it was more gentle and controlled. I trailed a hand down and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, running my hand over his soft skin once it was undone. I pushed it gently off his shoulders and he broke our kiss to pull my shirt off and throw it across the room with his. We continued with our slow stripping and exploring of each other, slowly driving each other crazy. Before long we were both completely naked and his fingers were stroking me to a burn as I did the same. I must say, my mate was the best in size as well. "Please." I breathed out. "Please what?" He whispered in my ear, biting down softly. "Please take me." He growled and bit down on my neck as he swiftly entered me. I moaned as I came instantly, the feel of him too amazing for my body. He started a steady pace. "My Bella, you are so tight. You feel so good." All I could do was moan as my hips lifted to meet his with each thrust. I felt heat coiling and bit down on his neck. He hissed and his pace quickened, "Come for me, Isabella. Come for me NOW." I released my hold on his neck and cried out as my orgasm ripped through me. He flipped us so I was on top as I came down from my high and gripped my hips, setting a faster pace. I sat up, riding him faster and faster as his hands roamed my body. I leaned back down and moaned softly in his ears. His hands trailed back to my hips, gripping them tightly. "Bella." He growled out. I moaned his name softly before sitting up and riding him harder. Our moans filled the room and soon he quickly flipped us back over, pounding into me harder and deeper with each thrust. "I'm about to-" I moaned out but broke off with a purr. Our eyes locked and I saw the fire burning in his. "Cum with me, Bella. Cum with me and let everyone know who you belong to." With one more thrust I was done for. I came hard, screaming his name loudly as I felt him release in me. I felt like I was flying through pleasure with only him to keep me grounded. He collapsed gently on top of me and we lay there catching our breath before he rolled off of me, pulling me with him to curl into his side. He picked up his wand from the end table and muttered a spell to clean us and the bed up. He shifted to pull the comforter over us and kissed my forehead. I tilted my head up and kissed the side of his neck, "That. Was amazing." He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead, "Indeed it was. Sleep now, love." I yawned softly and snuggled into him more, sliding my hand over his stomach to lace my fingers with his. "I love you." I said sleepily. "I love you too." And with that reply, sleep claimed me._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Back to Reality

Bella Point of View

My next few days with Tom were spent making love and getting to know him better. Of course, there were several times he had to take care of business. One morning I woke up to a note telling me he had to leave to take care of something and wouldn't be back until after dinner. I sighed, and got up. Caligo had been spending so much time with Nagini that it wasn't uncommon for her to not be in the room when I woke up. I slid on my robe, gathered some clothes and went to take a shower. My muscles were sore from all the "exercise" I was getting and the warm water felt nice. Once I finished, I stepped out, dried off and dressed. I felt like being comfortable today, so I threw on a pair of dark-washed hip hugger jeans and a black tank top that said "I'm A Real Witch" in green cursive, glittery writing. I magically dried and styled my hair, leaving it to flow around my shoulders. I also magically applied my makeup, going to a natural but nice look. Ever since becoming a witch, I had used magic for almost everything since I was of the age. I grabbed my I-Pod and sketch pad and went outside to the garden. I sat in my favorite spot by a small pond and began to draw mindlessly. Once my music stopped, I snapped back to reality and looked down, only to find I had drawn a picture of my Tom. I sighed softly. This would be the longest we've spent apart since break started, and it was my last day before I had to return to school. I changed the song on my I-Pod and conjured a blanket to lay back on, closing my eyes and relaxing.

I lost myself in my thoughts and soon I realized one of my favorite songs were playing. I smiled softly with my eyes still closed and began to sing softly with it.

"What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this? Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends? Say what's your name, whatcha drinking? I think I know what you're thinking. Baby, what's your sign? Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine. Said what's somebody like you, doing in a place like this? I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again. Won't let you get away, if we ever meet again-"

I felt one of my ear buds being removed and saw Tom standing over me with a smile on his face. I smiled and jumped up, throwing my arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged me back, "Don't stop singing. I just wanted to let you know that I was back earlier than planned." I sighed happily, "Shut up. I'm not singing anymore. I'm so glad you're back." I laid my head against his chest and sighed happily. He kissed my forehead, "I missed you too." I smirked, "Who said I missed you?" He scoffed and I giggled, pulling away to sit back on my blanket. "What did you have to take care of?" He smirked, "Well, I figured it would take longer but I guess it's easier to set up than I thought." "What are you talking about?" He pulled out two new cell phones out of his pocket. I smiled, "You got a phone!" "And I got one for you too. Our phones can only call each other or text each other or whatever they do these days, and they have a touch screen or something like that. I don't really understand what the muggle said but I was sure you would teach me." I took the phone and noticed it was green and silver. I looked over at him and smirked, "And of course the colors are lovely." He pulled me into his lap and kissed me. "You do sing quite nicely though, Bella." I sighed, "You are just saying that." "No I'm not. I wouldn't lie to you." I rolled my eyes, though I knew it was entirely the truth coming from him. I spent the next few hours showing him how to use the cell phone and learned that he loved text messaging. Once he learned how to send a picture, I had the feeling it would get worse. He sat there sending me random text messages instead of actually talking until his battery died. That was a funny sight_. The screen went black and he frowned, poking the screen. Then he handed it to me, "I think it's broken." I laughed, "No, the battery just died." "What? The battery died? Stupid thing. How many phones should I have bought since they die?" I laughed harder and he frowned at me, "What is so funny?" "You… You think… You have to charge it! That's what the cord that it comes with is for." "And what does charging do? It's it like a Crucio?" I rolled on the blanket laughing, "NO! It makes it so power goes back into your phone. It should only take about an hour and before you ask, you can use the phone while it's attached to the charger." He looked down at the phone and poked it repeatedly with his finger, "I command you to not be dead!" I laughed even more and he tossed the phone to the side and pinned me down with a growl, "You'll pay for laughing at me." I smirked, "I doubt it." His lips captured mine. We made love right under that tree, with his dead phone right beside us. _

_I woke up the morning I had to leave with a sigh. I snuggled my head into Tom's shoulder, willing time to stop just for a bit longer. I felt his arms wrap around me and he kissed me softly on the forehead. "It's time to get up." "No." I whined. He sighed softly, "You know you have to go back." "But I don't WANT to! I already have adequate teachers here." "It would look suspicious if you didn't go back, love. It will all be okay. Now let's get you ready." We took a shower together, making love under the warm water. I used magic to dress in a pair of jeans and a Slytherin tank top I had bought. I had my hair done up in a ponytail, the captured hair having a slight curl to it and a few strands framing my face. My makeup was done natural. I walked back into our room and looked for my necklace on the night stand but didn't see it. Frowning, I turned to Tom who was speaking with Caligo. "Do you know where my Slytherin necklace is?" He had an innocent look on his face. I growled, "Tom. I need my necklace. You know I feel strange without it." He smiled and walked around behind me, pulling something out of the drawer. "This isn't the same necklace. I threw your old one out. But! Before you get all angry, it's exactly like mine. It's for your Christmas present." He placed a matching necklace to his around my neck, except with a thinner chain that seemed more feminine. I turned and smiled softly, "Thank you. You didn't have to, especially since I havent been able to get you anything." "I have you, I don't need anything else." I grabbed the collar of his black shirt and pulled him to me for a kiss. Since his shirt was open enough to see his necklace, I had an idea. I grabbed my phone and stood in front of him halfway sideways and pointed my phone at us. "What are you doing?" "I'm taking a picture of us for when we're apart. I'm going to send them to your phone so you can have them too." He agreed and after the first one, we ended up taking several more. I set my background on my phone to one of us kissing, while he set his to one of us standing together, both of us with dangerously sexy looks on our faces and our necklaces showing, my hand on his shoulder. He also took one of me with Caligo wrapped around my neck, "So I can have one of just you." He had said. I smiled and kissed him softly, lacing my fingers with his as we walked out of the room. "I'll send you more. I promise." "And I shall do the same when I have time." _

_Before I knew it we were in front of the platform, him unnoticed as of yet because no one had seen his new appearance. I had tears in my eyes as the last call for boarding was yelled out. "Don't cry. It won't be much longer until you're finished. Who knows, we may finalize enough plans for you to help us take over and end this war. Then we can have the world." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, pouring as much love as I could into the kiss as he did the same. He lifted me onto the train, "I'll talk to you soon." I nodded and went to my compartment with Draco. I looked out the window at him as we began to pull away and when the first tear fell, Draco put his arm around my shoulder. I cried into him, knowing I was going back to a sham of a life at Hogwarts. _

_Note: I know that I am making Voldemort seem human, but this is a love story at least. The darkness IS coming, as are the Cullens. I regret to inform you all that I'm going to have to simply go ahead and post 1-9 because I've been up for like 16 hours. And I'm STILL not going to bed! I have to take my fiancee to work to pick up his check and then come home and do laundry before his cousins get home. I WILL be working on the rest throughout the day and hopefully this will be finished by tonight (9-20-10) or tomorrow morning. I look forward to all your lovely reviews. Who else thinks that Voldemort with a cell phone is funny?_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Deaths and Death Eaters

Voldemort Point of View

I watched the train pull away and felt lost like I never had before. Once I could no longer see the train I pushed my thoughts aside and returned back to the manor to work on the war. New followers popped up now and then, but more and more skirmishes with Dumbledore's precious Order were popping up. In order to strike at Potter where it hurt, we had arranged a raid on Potter's loved ones. The first to be hit would be the burrow. Though him and that Weasley kid were fighting, they still had Order members and I knew the guilt would get to him. Bellatrix and a few others had taken off to hit that home early this morning while it was still dark. Among the team were Bella's parents. We were also going to arrange for the Granger girl's parents to have an accident. One of my lesser Death Eaters left to cut the brakes to their muggle car before they left for work. Later on in the night, a murder was planned. We would kill Potter's muggle aunt, uncle and cousin. Though it was common knowledge he loathed that part of his family, he would feel responsible. I knew the plan would possibly drive him to try to cry on Bella's shoulder, which stirred jealousy in me. I pushed it aside for the sake of the war. Bella knew the plan. As I arrived at the house, I received a text from my mate. -The Cullens have been moved in to Hogwarts as special guests. Edward is staring at me. Draco and I both feel like cursing him. I miss you. - I felt a pain in my dark heart at the distance from my love. -Soon. I miss you too. - I sent back.

I buried myself in work, stopping to eat and text Bella when she sent messages. I sent her a photo of Nagini for Caligo and returned to work. My mood darkened once night came and I found myself unable to sleep. To add to my frustration, Bellatrix had not come back with her group. I touched the mark to summon them all and still they didn't come. I was beginning to think they had fallen. Finally, Bella returned. She was bloody and looked ragged. "What happened? I've been summoning you for hours!" I snapped. "I'm sorry, my Lord. The Order ambushed us all. I'm afraid that Charlie didn't make it." I cursed inwardly. This would hurt Bella. Though she had a dark heart to match mine, I knew she cared for her parents. Charlie's death was also counted as a great loss because of his pure blood status. "Do not show signs of weakness to the enemy. I will allow Renee time to grieve before I send her out again. Put her under Cissy's care and then have whoever survived taken to the healer." "Yes, My Lord." I looked at the time and decided to call Bella. "Hey." She answered sleepily. "Hey." I couldn't keep the weariness out of my voice. "What's wrong?" She knew me too well. "I have bad news." She paused and then asked softly, "What happened?" "Your father was killed during the burrow raid." She went silent and I knew she was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Bella." "It isn't your fault. It's the fault of those damn goodie goodies!" There was venom in her voice and I felt pride at her hatred. "We will avenge him." We talked a few more moments before ending the call. I felt her sorrow at her father's loss.

Weeks passed. The only good thing about them was talking to my Bella. Though we had gained several victories, we had lost many. Finally, the day came when Bella reported Potter was at his weakest. I grinned evilly as I read her message. -Potter is completely isolated except for Dumbledore. He has asked me to meet him in the observation tower tonight at Midnight alone.- I immediately called her. "Hello." I heard the joy in her voice. "I need details." She proceeded to tell me about how the Weasley kid and the Granger girl blamed him for the attacks on their families. They had cut him off and the other members of his house had followed. "Change the meeting place to by the lake. Meet us at the entrance place an hour before so we can assemble." "I will. I look forward to seeing you." We ended the call and I summoned everyone to prepare.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - The Fall of the Headmaster

Bella Point of View

After my call with Tom, I met Harry outside his potion's class. He looked worn out and stressed. "Hey Harry." I faked a smile. "Oh, hey Bella. Are we still on for tonight?" "I was actually wondering if we could meet by the lake. It's supposed to be nice out tonight." He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. I parted from him and went through my classes with the lovely thought of seeing my dark prince.

I arrived at the meeting point before I was supposed to. I heard the POP on the other side of the door and then the knocks came through. I opened the door and saw him there, cloaked from head to toe in black. I couldn't say a word before he had me slammed against the wall and his lips were on mine. After a very intense kiss he released me. I smirked, "Hello to you too, my Prince." He took my hand and we marched to the set up point. It pained me to release him after I just got him back, but I took my place by the lake as planned. Harry came down the hill at the right time and I faked another smile, "Harry!" He smiled, a genuine smile, and my dark heart rejoiced. I saw Draco at his place in the tower where I knew Dumbledore would come to keep an eye on his charge. The plan was for Dumbledore to fall, and then the war to begin. Before I could give the signal however, I saw Edward running towards us with the rest of them following. "HARRY! IT'S A TRAP!" Before he could turn, I gave the signal to Draco. I watched the green light hit the headmaster. I watched Harry follow him to the ground. He turned with rage in his eyes. "WHY! I trusted you! I told you things no one else knew! I thought you were only in Slytherin because of your blood, but it seems you have the dark heart to go with it." I smirked, "And the Dark Mark." I pulled up my sleeve, "And now you will lose it all." Tom and the others appeared in full battle formation. Harry looked stricken, "How? Why? When!" "How? I snuck them in through the same door you use to sneak out. Why? I just happen to be the Dark Lord's mate. When? I've been dark for all my life, it just took a little rage to bring it out." My eyes went to Edward, who looked completely deflated. "Bella, love, I left you for your own protection. But I see now it wasn't needed. I love you. You should know that deep down, underneath all the darkness. You love me too-" "NO!" I snapped. He stepped forwards to grab my hand but Tom stepped forward, "Do not touch my mate!" The sky trembled with the makings of a storm. Edward hissed at him, "YOUR MATE! She's MY mate!" I stared down the rest of the Cullens. "Why are you doing this?" Alice pleaded. "I'm doing this because it's what I am meant to do and what I WANT to do." I glanced back over at Tom and Edward. It seemed no blows would be thrown yet. I saw students coming out of the castle and Harry looked at me with rage in his eyes. "You ruined my friendship with Ron because of feelings for you. You ruined BOTH of our friendships with Hermione because we didn't listen to her. You distanced me from my own house because of the attacks. Attacks that you and your MATE must have been behind. YOU started all of this!" I smirked. He was yelling and had angry tears down his eyes like a bitch. "No Harry. You started this, just by living all those years ago." He stepped away from me and I drew my wand, feeling the tension start to heighten. "I'll kill you." I heard him whisper. I smirked more. I placed a hand on Tom's shoulder, "It's starting. Let us prepare." He stepped away from Edward and turned towards me, kissing me with possession and lust. It was a claiming kiss and it sent tingles to my core. I heard a hiss from Edward and watched as he sprang to attack. "CRUCIO!" I yelled. He lay on the ground, twitching and screaming. With the first curse, Harry screamed in rage and turned towards us all, "EXPECTO-" I sighed, "Expelliarmus." His wand flew, but he caught it. And with the first strike from Harry, it began.

We were thrown into the middle of a huge battle. Curses and other spells were being thrown left and right. Harry was engaged with my Dark Prince and I heard a screech as Alice ran at me, fangs bared. I sent her flying with a flick of my wand. She lay for a moment, stunned. I locked eyes with Edward. They were almost begging me to come to him. I smirked, "You're pathetic. You were always trying to control the situation, never thinking about what I wanted. He gives me everything and more. And the sex, oh GOD the sex is amazing." I was goading him. "I'll end you, Edward. I'll watch as you burn into nothing but ashes and then I will spit on them." It seemed things were working in our favor as only a few minor Death Eaters had died. Then it happened. I watched as if in slow motion as Jasper flew at my mother and bit into hurt jugular, killing her instantly. I looked towards Aunt Trixie, who screamed in her rage, "YOU FILTHY BLOOD SUCKER! THAT WAS MY SISTER! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jasper fell to the ground, lifeless. His body was instantly set flame to. I tried to move, but I seemed frozen. I had watched my mother die. "ISABELLA!" I heard Tom scream at me. I turned in time to get punched in the face by Ginny Weasley. My head turned with the force and I looked at her darkly. "You'll pay for that." "Your stupid mate attacked my family! My brother just died trying to defend a friend YOU made him lose! Hermione was killed by your stupid mother! YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!" I smirked and stood, the rage in my heart clouding my mind with darkness. "I won't even use magic on you." I hissed. "I'll kill you with my bare hands." I jumped on her then, knocking her to the ground. She struggled, but I was faster. I clawed at her and punched her, breaking bones and drawing blood. I crushed her wind-pipe and felt her last breath. But I still didn't stop. My darkness was too much. "Bella!" Aunt Cissie yelled at me, pulling me away. I hissed at her and then remembered where I was. Harry and Tom were locked in combat. I saw Edward running towards him from behind, "CRUCIO!" I yelled. He fell to the ground again. I poured all my rage out. Then I thought. "IMPERIO!" I felt the control over his body. "Kill your family, Edward." I saw the internal struggle in his eyes. I put up a shield to protect me as I held the curse and watched as he ripped his family apart. I wanted to bathe in his sorrow and self loathing. I turned him back towards me, "You fucked with the wrong witch." Before he could say anything, I killed him. I watched in joy as he crumpled to the ground, and then I lit him ablaze.

The numbers of the light were dwindling. It seemed the battle would be finished, but it was not to be. Reinforcements started to arrive. No one wanted to go to Azkaban or be killed, so we fled. With Dumbledore gone, the safeguards and restrictions were gone. I watched as Harry fell to the ground screaming before I apparated away. "Until next time, Potter." I hissed. We arrived back at the manor. I threw myself into Tom's arms and he held me tight. "I'm sorry about your mother." He whispered in my ear. I nodded against his chest, holding in my tears. We turned to our Death Eaters, some my blood and some not. Draco had a nasty cut on his cheek that would scar if not cared for quickly. I sent him to the healers. "Tonight, we had a victory!" Tom cried out, "Dumbledore is dead! Potter is WEAK!" joyful cries rang out. "Soon, this world will be ours to shape!" He took my hand, "Soon, Bella and I shall rule together." He turned solomn, "We lost good people tonight. Strong and pure witches and wizards fell to the light forces. We should not be disheartened. YES, mourn their death but remember that it was for a cause they WANTED. A cause they were willing to die for. The end of this war is near. We will rest, and we will watch, and we will wait. And then, we will arrive." I squeezed Tom's hand as they parted and I walked up to Aunt Trixie. She sobbed and hugged me tightly, "You're all I have left of my Renee now." I felt sadness for her. "It will be okay, Aunt Trixie." After comforting her, I sent her to bed. I turned and Tom held out his hand. We retired to our room, where Nagini was curled with Caligo on our bed. "Hey Cali." She lifted her head, "_Glad to see you are well mistress." I smiled softly and stroked her forehead before sitting on the bed. The weight of the events that had happened since I last sat in this room weighed heavily on me, and I put my head in my hands. I felt the weight of the bed shift and Tom's arms wrap around me. "It is okay to grieve. You loved them." I nodded. "Do you have regrets?" He asked. I looked up at him, "Never." I pressed my lips to his, trying to convey my feelings to him in that kiss. Nagini must have left with Caligo, because he laid me back on the bed and they were gone. I broke the kiss for air and he sat up, reaching into his robe pocket. "I didn't think things would go as they did. I was going to do this on the battlefield." I sat up confused. My questions were answered as I saw the box and my heart stopped. "Isabella Swan, my mate, my dark half, will you marry me?" He opened the box and inside on the black velvet was a white gold ring with emeralds and diamonds set around one black diamond cut in the shape of a heart. I tried not to cry as I pulled him to me with an explosive kiss, "Yes. I will marry you." The ring fit on my finger perfectly and I brought my lips to his. I pushed him back so I was straddling him, "Make love to me." I whispered in his ear in parseltongue. "As you wish, my love." He whispered back. I lost count of how many times we made love that night. All I know is that once we awoke from our self induced sex coma, I was very sore and very happy._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Darkness Comes

Voldemort Point of View

I awoke the next morning with Bella in my arms. It was amazing to think that not so long ago I myself thought I would never feel. I was at peace with it, but it still astonished me that with one burst of darkness from this girl, emotion had opened up. My top followers assured me that no one questioned my darkness, and that our plans were still perfect, but sometimes I wondered if everyone was waiting to turn on me. I remembered the murder of Albus Dumbledore and smiled inside evilly. Of course my followers still knew, for the old man was dead and Potter was next. She made a small noise and inched closer to me in her sleep. This woman would be queen once the take over was complete. With my spies in the ministry, I knew that once Potter had fallen, the rest of the pieces would come into place. Nagini slithered into the room and I covered up Bella's naked form. "_Good Morning Massssssssster."_ He hissed at me. I nodded my head, "Good morning." "_The Death Eatersss are awaiting your new ordersss." _Bella rolled over and opened one eye, "Do I hear Nagini?" _"I did not mean to dissssturb you, Missssstressss." She yawned, "It's perfectly fine." I leaned down and kissed her softly, "I'm going to my office to plan. If you need me, feel free to come in." She nodded, magically dawned a robe and went into the bathroom. Shortly after I heard the shower._

_I planned for hours, calling in some of my top followers for strategies and then locking myself away to think of them. I looked up after a small knock on the door and saw Bella leaning in the doorway, "It's almost dinner time." "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you all day." She smirked, "It will be worth it when Potter's existence is wiped from this world." I smirked back, "What a perfectly dark thing to say." She came and sat on the edge of my desk, "Well, I am the fiancee of the Dark Lord." I sat back in my chair. "How are you feeling about everything that has happened." Her eyes lit up in malice as a devilish smile graced her face, "I loved everything about it. The best part was Edward killing his family himself. The look on his face when he realized that he had been wrong about what I truly was and what I had become." Once again I felt the need to ask, "Do you regret any of it? Allowing the darkness to take hold? Giving your allegiance and heart to me?" "Never." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my lap, claiming her lips in a dark and possessive kiss. She pulled away for breath and I moved to her neck, biting down fiercely and causing her to moan. I felt the unyielding need to claim her again. To mark her so all who did not know would know she was MINE. I stripped her with a flick of my wand and sat her on my desk. She gazed at me with lust-clouded eyes as I pushed her legs apart. She licked her lips as I trailed my fingertips up her legs and then roughly gripped her thighs, pulling her to the edge of my desk. My cock twitched as I took her in, spread out on my desk like a buffet. The darkness in me roared and I plunged my fingers into her already dripping core, eliciting a moan from her. I pumped into her with my fingers furiously, basking in the moans and screams I was causing to come from her. As I felt her walls tightening around my fingers I pulled away, licking the juices off my fingers. "Tom." She whimpered out. I stood, my clothes instantly gone and my cock poised at her entrance. I leaned down and whispered in parseltongue, "Who do you belong to, Isabella?" "You and only you, Tom. My Dark Lord, my love. I am yours. Please." She began to beg for release as I teased her by slowly running my member up and down her slick folds. "Who is the only one who will ever have you this way for the rest of eternity?" "You are!" She screamed out, her nails scraping my desk as she looked for a place to grab onto. With a feral growl, I plunged into her. She came instantly, and the feeling of her wet heat seared my body. There was nothing gentle about the way I gripped her hips, the way I slammed into her. "Scream for me! Let them all know who does this to you!" Her cries got louder. She screamed my name until all she could do was babble incoherently with release. I roughly pulled out, flipped her around and took her from behind. I twisted her silky locks around my hand and pulled. "Yes! Tom please!" "Please what?" I growled in her ear. "Fuck me. Fuck me harder. Please!" I released her hair to grip her face and turn her towards me, receiving one of the most frenzied hisses from her. I felt her walls beginning to tighten and I thrust my tongue in her mouth, earning a moan that sent a vibration through my whole body. I knew she would have bruises on her hips soon, and I felt a sick satisfaction at the marks. "Cum with me, Isabella. Scream as I give you the most Earth shattering orgasm you've ever had right here against my desk." With a single hard thrust into her, she came hard and fast. I followed seconds behind her, biting into her shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The spicy sent flooded into my mouth and I released her, licking up the liquid before muttering a spell to heal it. She collapsed forward, breathing heavily. I pulled out of her and sat back in my chair, my breathing equally ragged. I said a clean up spell to freshen her up and pulled her backwards, causing her to sprawl in my lap. She stayed against me, moving only to brush her hair out of her face. "That. Was amazing." She said once she gained control of her voice. I chuckled, "Only amazing? Maybe I didn't do that right." She looked at me, eyes wide. "Tom! I can't even feel my legs! I don't know HOW I'm going to get to dinner." I smirked, "I thought that was dinner." She smirked, "More like early dessert." We sat there for an amount of time I know not, basking in the afterglow of the possessive love making we'd just had. She finally stood shakily and magically dressed herself in a dress perfectly fitting for a dark mistress. It was long and black, with a corset style lacing up the front. The end wasn't tight but not completely flowing either, with a slit up the middle. She fixed her makeup with a simple spell and turned to look at me. I smirked and she raised an eyebrow, "What?" "You, my dark love, look perfectly dangerous and sexy." I expected her to fix her hair, though I loved her dark locks curled and frumpled by our adventure here. But she left it, only running her fingers through it a few times to fluff it up. I conjured a suit with a green tie to match her lacings and a black, flowing cape with green velvet inside. "Shall we go to dinner?" I stepped up to her and she turned to look into my full length mirror. We looked as the perfect dark couple. She smirked, grabbed my phone and snapped a photo. "What was that for?" "To remember how perfect we look even after the roughest sex." I laughed and smirked at her, "That wasn't the roughest, but you will always look perfect." I took her hand and we left my office to go to dinner._

_After dinner, I called a meeting. Bella and I sat on a high pedestal, much as is done at Hogwarts. "My children! I have a plan!" They looked at me with rapt attention. "I also must notify you, though it was a given, that Bella has agreed to marry me officially." A roar of joy was heard and once they quieted, I stood began again. "Potter is defenseless, as is Hogwarts. Spies who are still there tell me he is remaining at the fallen school with teachers and the few students who were not called home by their parents. Most of those children are yours, and are being watched by those left of the light. Tomorrow night, your children will be given the chance to take the mark. I know for some it will be early, but soon it will be that those who do not bear the mark are outcasts or rebels!" I saw acceptance and pride in their faces. I turned and looked at Bella, holding out my hand. She took it silently and stood by my side. "Our time is upon us. Tomorrow, after the funeral of their beloved fallen headmaster, we will take everything. Tonight, parties of you will be sent to begin the take over. Muggles will ONLY be spared if they have children who convert to our side. Otherwise, they are free game to do with what you will unless they would make good servants. We will rebuild our world and expand. Hogwarts will be ours and the magical youth will be brought up the right way! OUR TIME IS NOW! They will CONVERT! OR THEY WILL DIE!" More roars of agreement and then quiet. I looked at Bella, her hand raised to quiet them. She stepped to the bottom, the back of her dress trailing along the floor as it had been longer than I thought. She stopped, one foot forward and the rest of her body slightly tilted back, as if ready to strike at someone. She held a hand out and in a mirror, I saw her dark eyes and evil smirk. "Crush all who oppose us." With that, she closed her fist. The room erupted in noise and she looked at me over her shoulder, her eyes still wide. I joined her at the bottom of the stairs, pulled her into my arms, and kissed her roughly. Our morale was high, the odds were in our favor, and the future queen was bloodthirsty. I couldn't see any obstacles in our path, even Potter._


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - The Beginning of the End

Morning dawned swiftly. Voldemort and his future queen rose, dawning their flowing battle robes with fire and determination. The descended the stairs together, the perfect couple of power. She held out her wrist for him to call their army, and they left for Hogwarts.

Harry awoke with ice in his throat. Today was the funeral for those of the light who had died. He looked over at the bed that used to be Ron's and tears began anew. He had gotten people killed, people he cared for. As he dressed in his funeral robes, he thought that surely the Dark Lord would give people the honor of a proper day of mourning. Bella's image came to his mind and he felt rage. The rage was not for her, but for himself. He hadn't seen the signs that she was in the darkness. He should have known Dumbledore had told him to look after her for a reason, but he didn't think it was because of Voldemort! But Bella, with a heart of darkness, had taken his affections and used it to crush him. He had been weak. He had disgraced all he had worked for all for a girl who had never really shown him any sign that she actually WANTED him that way. She was always there to talk. Other than a few flirtatious touches, some hugs and kisses when she was drunk, he had never actually been told she wanted him as a lover. "I should have known that it was only when she was drunk. Was she even truly drunk? She strung me along and led Ron as well, causing us to tear each other apart. Only Hermione knew, and it even tore her apart eventually." He sighed and looked at the empty bed again, "I'm sorry, Ron and Hermione. I was foolish and it cost you your lives. I wish I could ask you to forgive me, but I don't think I'll even forgive myself." He left for the funeral. For the last goodbye he could give a man who was like his grandfather, his two best friends, and those who had fought to uphold all that was good in the world. He could only pray that having Bella as his mate had pulled the old Tom Riddle out enough to allow them their day. He could only pray that Bella had mercy in her. For once, Harry Potter did not have the will to fight.

The took positions around Hogwarts Castle. With a determined stride, the dark couple strode into the building with determination and arrogance. Behind them were Bellatrix, Lucius, Draco and a flank of ten others who would serve to block exits. The flank started taking positions at exits as they got closer to the dark hall. The stopped outside the giant doors and Bella looked at her lover, a dark glint in her eyes. He nodded with the same look, and they knocked the doors back and off their hinges with their dark magic. Several gasps were heard as the dust cleared and they all walked down the aisle. Bellatrix and Lucius stood at the back by the doors, while Draco went to his old common room to gather the others. Bella and Tom continued to walk slowly forward.

Harry turned around, eyes filled with anguish as his met Bella's dark ones. "What's wrong? Didn't you miss me?" She asked, her velvet voice dripping with venom and ice. He remained silent, one hand on the casket of his fallen mentor. They stopped not far from him. "You have a choice, Potter." She growled. "What would that be, Bella? My friends are dead, and those who are not have forsaken me. You have orchestrated the murder of my mentor. Your lover killed my parents and you cleaned up what worthless lot I had left not long ago." Rage filled his body as she simply stood there, smirking at her. "WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE, BELLA! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW!" The Dark Lord hissed, "You will speak with respect, boy." "I have no respect for someone like her. Someone who is the female equal of yours! Someone who casts aside all morals she has had simply because a fucking VAMPIRE broke her heart!"

Bella hissed, "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT I WAS! I was dark BEFORE I met Edward. I was sent to that god awful town because I was drawing attention to myself in Phoenix. Both of my parents knew what was happening because they too were dark. Even as a child I enjoyed the misery of others. I knew those who said I wasn't normal were beneath me. They called it conceit, I called it confidence. I thought Edward would understand. That he would care for the real me and give me eternal life. Then he felt I was fragile and left me. HE left ME! And now, with the return of my powers, I gained so much more. Not only shall Tom and I not die after you are dead, but I will have someone to share in my darkness. You whine about your parents being gone? At least you were too young to remember their death! I watched my mother DIE. All because you want to play hero." She threw a curse at him with her wand and he stumbled to the ground. "So much for a hero, Potter. The boy who lived will be no more. Your choice, was if you wanted me to kill you before or after you watched those you knew give their allegiance to the darkness. It was if you wanted to die or watch, and if you wanted to die if you wanted it painful or quick. If you wanted it painful, my lover would be glad to do the honors."

The room had been silent during Bella's speech. Harry was on his knees, defeat in his eyes. "I simply don't care anymore." The Dark Lord hissed, "You don't care?" Bella looked back and smirked, "Take away the boy's security and he turns into a crying bitch. This is their savior, my love?" They laughed darkly. "Since he has no desire to live, and the anguish in his eyes is delicious, I say you choose." She said, stepping back to him. "I say he watches, and then he dies."

Harry Potter watched as people he had seen as friends either died, or gave their loyalty to the dark. He watched Cedric pledge his service, with his father following. He watched what few students from his house remained at the school take the mark, not wanting to die. Our of all those whom he thought would rather die, only three truly died. Luna gave her life, as her father had refused before her. The other two were the Lavendar and Seamus. What tore at him the most was Neville Longbottom's conversion. Out of all people, he figured he would rather die. Rage welled up as Neville admired the mark, "YOU DISGRACE YOUR PARENTS!" "Shut up, Potter. What do you know of disgrace except what has been done to you by My Lord?" He spat. All the teachers chose death, except for Snape, who was already with Voldemort to begin with.

Once Hogwarts had been converted, Harry bowed his head and looked back at the casket of his mentor. "I'm sorry, sir." He raised his head and stood, trying to rally his fighting spirit. "You want me? Come and get me." He stood, his wand ready. His eyes met those of the Dark Lord and his devious mate.

Fire was in Harry Potter's eyes again. He felt the spirits of those who had opposed the darkness and fell for it behind him. "Let's end this." He said with venom to rival that of the Dark Lord's. A twisted smile graced the Dark Lord's face. "Yes. Let's."

CLIFFHANGER! HA! Ok so I wasn't doing it to be mean. I simply wanted to know what everyone thinks will happen. Am I truly dark enough to kill Harry Potter after causing him to lose literally everything and everyone? Or will I have a heart and give him mercy? Will there be a surprise twist? I want to know what you are thinking.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed either by actual review or message, as well as those who have added me to their alerts. I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. It's ready and waiting in my document manager. The song Bella sang was IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN, by the way. It's by Timbaland and Katy Perry. I forgot to mark that.


	15. Chapter 14

This is the LAST Chapter of THE RISE. It's been a good run and I'm so glad that you all enjoyed it. I MAY post a sequel, but it may be hard to do for me. I do love this pairing so I may write a new one after this. Thank you to all of those that have reviewed and added this to their favorite lists and alerts.

Chapter 14 - The Final Show Down

With the renewed light in his eyes, Lord Voldemort knew this would be an enjoyable battle. He motioned Bella out of the way, and she did so gladly. This was her love's biggest mission and life's work - elimination of Harry Potter.

No one watching knows who actually threw the first curse. Those who had just converted watched as their new master battled someone they had known since his first year, and had known of for as long as they could remember. With each dodge or deflection of a curse, something in the Great Hall was destroyed. Bella watched in amazement as a whole wall was blown apart. Harry dodged a Crucio from the Dark Lord and stumbled over the body of a fallen friend. An anguished cry escaped his lips. Bella let a laugh escape and he glanced at her. His thoughts reeled. _I should have protected her! I should have convinced her that the Light was the way somehow. Now she's his mate. She worked to destroy me since we met. And then.. He had an idea._

_Bella watched with glee as her mate ran the Potter boy ragged. But she was becoming quite bored at having no fun and sat down on an unbroken bench. Dropping her guard was careless, but she had faith in her mate. She glanced over as he threw a spell at Harry, causing him to fall. Harry stared at her a moment, and then she knew his intentions. She ran to stand to dodge, scrambled to get her wand, but she knew there was a slim chance she wouldn't be hit. Harry threw the Sectum Sempra curse at her. She was stunned. She watched as it came fast but in slow motion at the same time. _

_The Dark Lord knew when Potter had figured out Bella was a weakness. No one but Potter had seen it that way, as she was their mistress or simply another girl. With a roar, he threw himself in front of Bella. Her scream echoed through his ears as he fell to a knee, the spell cutting him. Severus ran over to reverse his own curse, but he felt his power draining. Harry marched closer, triumph in his eyes. The spell was reversing slowly, but would it be enough? "You killed my mother. You killed my mentor. You killed my friends. All you do is kill, Tom Riddle." He hissed. "And now, I will kill YOU." He raised his wand slowly as if relishing the moment, but then his eyes went wide. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't move. Bella stood in his line of vision, "Can't move?" He had been hit with the paralyzing curse. _

_Bella helped her love stand slowly. She masked her worry for him and whispered in his ear, "Finish him." The Dark Lord shook the pain away, his power restored. He pointed his wand directly at the paralyzed wizard's throat. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Harry Potter crumpled to the floor. "MORSMORDE!" Bella screamed, the dark mark taking form. _

_Darkness had won over light._

_- 8 Years Later - Bella Point of View -_

_The world was in alignment for me. Tom and I were running the wizarding world and there had only been a few rebellions to end. I was pregnant with our first child, and would be delivering in a few months. Tom had been nothing but attentive. It seems so long ago that the war had ended. Draco had met a nice girl from France and they had married last year, as well as conceived a daughter named Arianna. Tom knew our child would be a son, even though we had no official word. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had died. If Tom would have won. But then I shake it off. Of course he would have. Looking back on that day, I still smile. It had been The Rise._

_Sorry it was short but I simply wanted Potter to die. _


End file.
